leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Infernape (Pokémon)
|} Infernape (Japanese: ゴウカザル Goukazaru) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Infernape is a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. Infernape has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail. This quick Pokémon practices a unique kind of martial art that involves all of its limbs. This style uses fiery punches and kicks as well. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Infernape Infernape made its main series debut in Fighting Ire With Fire!, when 's Monferno evolved into it while saving Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, Paul's Electabuzz, and Barry's Empoleon from 's falling mecha. Flint's Infernape An Infernape belonging to appeared in Flint Sparks the Fire!. It then reappeared in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port! and Memories are Made of Bliss!. Other Infernape debuted in The Rise of Darkrai, under the ownership of Allegra. It d against Brock's Croagunk, and alongside Maury's and 's to stop the consequences of and 's battle. It was later used in the Alamos Town Pokémon Contest, where it helped Allegra win a Ribbon. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank II, 's , Chimler, evolved into an Infernape in Veilstone City alongside 's Tru. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Infernape is the final form of Mitsumi's starter Pokémon, . It made its debut in Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!!, where it represented its Trainer in a Beauty Contest. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Yū Shirogane has an Infernape which he received as a Chimchar. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Infernape appears in the background in the stage. It appears in the along with other Pokémon, namely , , and . Trophy information NA: Infernape's flames burn like a raging inferno - that's probably how it got its name. The fire on its head never goes out, and the flames on its hands and feet, combined with its unique skills, make Infernape look like it's performing some kind of elaborate fire dance when it fights. PAL: Doesn't the name just conjure up images of this fair creature living a peaceful life in a forest of ferns? You know, In-fern-ape. ...What, you think it's actually to do with "inferno"? Hmm... Well, maybe... Anyway, it has a crown of fire that never goes out, and combines flames and fighting in a way that looks like some kind of fire dance. Game data Pokédex entries . Its fire never goes out.}} and . It will take on any opponent.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Evolve }} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve }} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers (Boss), Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 5}} |area=Event: Infernape Appears}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 19: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center 15th Anniversary Infernape|Japanese|Japan|100|June 12 to 18, 2013; July 3 to 7, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Infernape}} |Jade Infernape|Japanese region|Online|88|January 28 to February 29, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Jade Infernape}} |Jade Infernape|PAL region|Online|88|January 28 to February 29, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Jade Infernape}} |Jade Infernape|Taiwanese region|Online|88|January 28 to February 29, 2016|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Jade Infernape}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5||'}} By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Blaze Kick|Fire|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30||'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20||'}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| |'}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Submission|Fighting|Physical|80|80|20||'}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- , , and a few other Attractions, too. }} |- when its Speed is 102 or higher |link= , 'Hideyoshi', and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=391 |name2=Monferno |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=392 |name3=Infernape |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Infernape shares its with , , , and . They are all known as the Flame Pokémon. Origin Infernape is based on a . The gold elements in its design as well as its Japanese name are most likely linked to Son Goku, the Japanese interpretation of the character . Sun Wukong is the main character in the Chinese epic '' and is a monkey with powerful abilities. It is also similar to the , a race of ape-like humanoids in the Hindu epic , specifically who was granted immunity to fire. Hanuman is also believed to have influenced Sun Wukong. It is most likely based on . Name origin Infernape is a combination of inferno and . Goukazaru is a combination of 業火 gōka (hellfire or inferno) and 猿 saru ( ). In other languages and |fr=Simiabraz|frmeaning=From and |es=Infernape|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Panferno|demeaning=From and Inferno |it=Infernape|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=초염몽 Choyeommong|komeaning=From , and monkey |zh_cmn=烈焰猴 Lièyànhóu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Raging flame monkey". }} Related articles * Ash's Infernape * Flint's Infernape * Chimler * Mitsumi's Infernape * Yū Shirogane's Infernape External links |} de:Panferno es:Infernape fr:Simiabraz it:Infernape ja:ゴウカザル zh:烈焰猴